While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use with an electrical fixture and will be particularly described in that connection.
In the past, various types of swivel joints have been provided in a number of different types of applications. In the area of light fixtures, it is important to be able to move a light fixture and thereby change the intensity and orientation of a light source to minimize eye strain. Since electrical wiring is required in such an application, it is important that the rotation of the swivel joint is limited in order to prevent unlimited swivel action which might cause failure of the wire associated with the light.
The prior art shows swivel joints which either did not provide for a large degree of rotation or the structure was relatively complex and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,280 to Chapman, et al, discloses, for example, "A wall mountable light fixture with a dimmer for controlling liminescence and having a plurality of articulated arms that are movable between a retracted position adjacent the wall and an extended position outwardly of the wall." Two races 156 and 158, as best seen in FIG. 6, are disposed in congruent arcuate paths that are coaxial with the rotational axis of the swivel joint. A ball member 162 is provided between the two races and permits relative rotation of 360.degree.. Thus, two races are required to provide the desired amount of rotation of the swivel joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,660 to Dudley, illustrates a device for supporting a tray which had a swivel joint having pins extending into a short arcuate groove 36 to provide limited rotation of the joint.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a swivel joint which substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the described prior arrangement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simplified swivel joint which can rotate approximately 360.degree..
It is further object of the present invention to provide a simplified swivel joint which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.